Just Stupid Girl
by Dapnhe Hyuga
Summary: Kehidupan Seorang Hyuga Hinata ditengah keluarga yang menyayanginya dan ditengah teman-teman yang ENTAH menyayanginya. Menghadapi masalah yang sama diwaktu yang berbeda./"Tuhan, aku percaya, bahwa kau akan memberiku yang terbaik dari yang terbaik."


Apa yang terjadi pada hidupku?

Mengapa semuanya berantakan? Tidak sesuai harapanku selama ini. Sebenarnya siapa aku ini? Kenapa bisa hidup di dunia ini? Aku butuh pelukan dariMu Tuhan, aku butuh petunjukMu. Beri aku jalan…

Tapi, meski Kau tidak memelukku, tak bicara langsung padaku, dan akupun tidak pernah bertemu serta melihatMu,

namun aku percaya Kau akan memberikan yang terbaik dari yang terbaik untukku.

…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ JUST STUPID GIRL ~**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Awas author baru, Sangat jauh dari sempurna, Amatiran, AU, Abal, Typo(s), Gaje, OOC, dkk.**

**Pair: Hinata H.**

**Genre : Friendship & Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate: T**

**.**

**.**

**=|=|= PRESENTS =|=|=**

**.**

Chapter 1 : Awal dari Sebelum'nya'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong kelas sambil memandangi apa-apa saja yang ada disekitarnya yang sebentar lagi akan kutinggalkan semua. Apa kau tahu, mengapa aku akan segera meninggalkan sekolah ini? Yah, tepat, karena aku harus meneruskan ke sekolah yang lebih tinggi dan pastinya aku akan segera meninggalkan tempat ini.

Tiba-tiba…

"Hai, Hinata! Ngomong-ngmong, kau mau daftar di sekolah apa setelah lulus dari sini nanti? Dengar-dengar, kau mau daftar di sekolah yang menjurus keagamaan, ya?"

"Ah, aku juga belum yakin untuk daftar kesana. Lagipula, aku masih bimbang, karena disana kabarnya terlalu banyak hafalannya. Aku jadi ragu... Aku kan tidak bisa menghafal dengan baik."

"Kenapa ragu? Kau justru sangat cocok masuk kesana. Tapi kalau kau ragu, kenapa tidak kau coba saja untuk daftar ke Konoha Senior High School bersamaku? Pendaftaran dibuka bulan depan, jadi jika kau berminat juga kau bisa menyabang kesana karena kan sekolah keagamaan itu buka bulan ini, seminggu sebelum di KSHS, bagaimana?"

"Apa? Di sekolah itu? Heh, tak mungkin aku bisa diterima disana, Tayuya? Aku ini murid yang bodoh, tak mungkin bisa masuk di sekolah favorit."

"Tapi bisa sajakan, kalau kau optimis dan berusaha pasti bisa. Aku jamin itu. Di dunia ini apa sih yang tak mungkin, Hinata?"

Aku merenungi apa yang dikatakan Tayuya sambil berjalan menuju rumahku. Benar juga, jika aku bisa diterima disana lumayan kan, sekolah favorit bisa membantuku untuk ke perguruan tinggi nanti. Tapi apa benar aku mampu? Tuhan, beri aku petunjukMu.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah…

"Hinata, sudah pulang? Ibu ingin menjenguk nenek di rumah sakit. Besok sore ibu baru akan pulang karena sekarang waktunya ibu yang merawat nenek setelah paman dan bibi disana, untuk makan siangmu sudah ada di meja dapur, tapi kalau kan ingin masak sendiri, boleh saja."

"Terima kasih, bu. Ibu ingin menjenguk nenek? Apa aku boleh ikut? Aku merindukannya, bu."

"Sebaiknya kau tetap di rumah, sayang. Persiapkan dirimu untuk pendaftaran ke sekolah baru. Kau tidak mau kan mengecewakan nenekmu?"

"… Baiklah, bu. Apakah ayah juga akan ikut?"

"Tidak, ayahmu akan tetap di rumah karena ada urusan penting yang harus dia selesaikan. Ibu berangkat dulu, ya. Jaga dirimu baik-baik bersama ayah. Daah sayang…"

"Daah, ibu… hati-hati di jalan, sampaikan salamku pada nenek ya, bu."

Akhirnya sosok yang sangat kucintai itupun hilang dipenglihatanku. Aku berdoa supaya nenek cepat sembuh dari penyakit kronisnya selama ini, agar aku bisa bercerita banyak dengannya, tidur bersamanya, tertawa sebelum tidur, dan lain-lain. Apakah kau tau apa yang kami tertawakan selama ini sebelum tidur? Jawabannya adalah ayahku. Mungkin kau akan merasa heran mengapa kami menertawakannya, tapi itulah faktanya.

.

.

.

Tak terasa pendaftaran ke sekolah berbasis keagamaan itupun sudah semakin dekat, namun apa yang menghalangi perasaanku. Seharusnya aku senang karena orang tuaku merestuiku untuk bersekolah disana, meskipun perestuan itu berawal dari nenekku yang membiarkanku saat ibu meragukan itu.

"Tapi ibu, aku kurang setuju jika Hinata harus sekolah disana."

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja jika dia ingin kesana. Kau juga dulu sama saja bukan? Aku ingin kau sekolah di sekolah pilihanku tapi kau malah tetap pada keinginanmu. Biarkanlah saja dia jika dia memang senang."

"Heeeh, baiklah…"

Haha, aku ingin tertawa jika mengingat dialog antara ibu dan nenekku itu. Sungguh, ternyata ibuku juga sama sepertiku yang keras kepala ini. Terima kasih, nek…

.

.

"Haku? Ternyata kau juga mendaftar di sekolah ini? Aku tak percaya kalau itu kau!" Ketidakpercayaanku sukses membuatnya angkat bicara.

"Hey, begini-begini aku juga mau tobat. Berhenti mengejekku!"

"Siapa yang mengejek? Aku kan hanya sedikit tak percaya…"

"Jadi, kau mendaftar disini juga, Hinata?"

"Iyaa, aku sebenarnya ada dua pilihan, tapi… lihat saja nanti."

.

.

"Wah, Hinata, karena kita mendaftar bersama, kita jadi duduk bersebelahan saat tes nanti. Jadi sebenarnya kapan tesnya?"

"Lima hari yang akan datang, dan pengumumannya… Apa? Cepat sekali? Menurut pengumuman yang aku baca hasil tes akan diumumkan dua hari setelah tes. Apa sekolah ini gila?"

"Tentu saja tidak Hinata! Sekolah ini kan sedang membutuhkan murid, mungkin karena akan membuka pendaftaran lagi pada gelombang kedua. Jadi harus selesai secepatnya."

'Oh Tuhan, perasaanku semakin takut. Kenapa aku bukannya senang? Tapi selalu ganjil. Apa karena ketidak setujuan dari ibuku? Sungguh, aku ingin minta maaf kepadanya sepulang dari sekolah ini nanti jika itu memang benar.'

.

.

Tok tok tok… "Aku pulang…"

Aku membuka pintu rumah dengan tampang lesu milikku sehingga membuat ibu heran melihat kelakuanku yang tak biasanya.

"Hinata? Ada apa? Kenapa kau lesu begitu? Sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Ibu…"

"Kenapa, nak? Apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi?"

"Sebenarnya, aku masih bimbang untuk sekolah disana, bu."

"Lalu ibu harus bagaimana? Itu kan sudah menjadi keinginanmua pada awalnya? Kenapa kau malah bimbang?"

"Entah, bu. Aku juga bingung dengan diriku sendiri, padahal sebentar lagi akan diadakan tes."

"Ya sudahlah, kalau memang bimbang, katanya kau juga ingin mendaftar di sekolah yang Tayuya ajak kemarin? Lagipula ibu lebih setuju jika kau sekolah disana."

"Aku akan mendaftar disana hanya untuk coba-coba ibu, karena aku juga tak yakin kalau bisa diterima disana."

"Yakinlah, Hinata. Kau pasti bisa, ibu percaya itu. Ibu akan selalu mendoakan untuk keberhasilanmu."

"Terima kasih, ibu."

.

.

.

Saat tes berlangsung…

"Hey, apa kau sudah siap untuk mengikuti tes ini?" Tanya seorang teman yang baru saja menghampiriku.

"Tentu aku siap."

Kemudian masuk seorang guru sambil membawa berkas-berkas yang sepertinya sangat penting. Dan ternyata memang sangat penting untuk kami para peserta siswa baru.

"Tes berlangsung selama dua jam, dan soal akan segera dibagikan. Silahkan jawab pertanyaan sesuai kemampuan kalian masing-masing. Dilarang untuk saling membantu, karena ini untuk menentukan apakah kalian layak untuk sekolah disini atau tidak. Jika ada yang kurang jelas silahkan tanyakan pada pengawas. Setelah tes tertulis ini selesai, akan diadakan langsung tes praktik membaca Al-kitab. Ada yang ingin ditanyakan?" Jelas seorang pengawas.

Semua peserta diam tanda bahwa kami sudah jelas.

"Baiklah, soal akan saya bagikan. Selamat mengerjakan"

"Ha! Soal nya essay! Hinata, apa kau menyangkanya?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku kan tidak tahu kalau soalnya seperti ini… sudahlah kerjakan saja."

.

.

.

"Hinata…Hinata… Aku dapat peringkat delapan puluh delapan dari dua ratus peserta yang diterima disini! Bagaimana dengan kau?"

"Aku hanya peringkat enam puluh! Rasanya tak mungkin, padahal aku sudah mengerjakannya dengan benar, apanya yang salah, ya? Apa aku yang terlalu bodoh?"

"Hahaha… ternyata kau lebih tinggi diatasku! Hey, jangan berkecil hati! Urutan enam puluh dari dua ratus orang itu tidak buruk."

"Orang tuaku pasti menertawakanku… Tapi setelah ini aku akan mendaftar di KSHS bersama Tayuya."

"Mmm… Benarkah itu? Berarti kau meninggalkan aku disini..?"

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja, aku masih kurang puas disini."

"Baiklah selamat berjuang, Hinata…"

.

.

"Tayuya, kau sudah mendaftar lebih dulu? Kenapa tidak menungguku? Lalu kenapa sekarang kau kesini? Kau kan sudah mendaftar kemarin?"

"Maaf Hinata, aku dipaksa orang tuaku untuk mendapatkan nomer pendaftaran awal, jadi aku tidak bisa menunggumu. Aku kesini ingin mencari informasi yang lebih lengkap."

"Apa informasi yang kau dapatkan?"

"Menurut informasi, kita akan tes seminggu yang akan datang, pengumuman hasil tes lima hari setelahnya, kemudian esoknya akan diadakan langsung pengukuran seragam, lalu tes psikologi."

"Wah, ternyata lebih cepat dari yang kubayangkan. Pengkuran seragam juga…"

Seminggu kemudian, saat hari tes tiba…

"Ternyata yang mendaftar disekolah ini banyak sekali, ya? Terbukti dari banyaknya ruang kelas yang dipakai."

"Menurut gosip yang beredar, sekolah ini menerima pendaftar hingga mencapai lima ratusan orang, tapi yang diterima hanya dua ratusan anak saja."

'Belum menjadi siswa di sekolah ini saja sudah memiliki saingan yang banyak, bagaimana jika aku sudah di terima? Seberat apa saingan-sainganku nanti? Mungkin seberat aku mengangkat tower air di belakang rumahku. Tidak! Mungkin malah lebih!' Gumamku diantara banyak peserta yang saling pandang memandang kepada peserta lain.

.

.

"Ya ampun! Ternyata soalnya sampai lima puluhan! Untungnya pilihan ganda, ya Hinata?"

"Iya, ini masih mending, kalau waktu aku tes di sekolah keagamaan, soalnya berbentuk essay meskipun hanya sepuluh soal."

"Sungguh, waah untung aku tidak mendaftar kesana, ya? Hahaha…"

"Haha… Dasar Tayuya!"

Sekarang aku sudah merasa lega, semua tes sudah aku jalani, hanya tinggal menunggu hasil tes. Namun tidak ada kepastian untukku dapat diterima di sekolah favorit itu. Hanya bisa berdoa, itu saja senjataku saat ini. Namun yang membuatku bingung saat ini adalah, bagaimana jika di sekolah itu aku juga di terima? Aku harus pilih yang mana? Bagaikan permainan catur, salah langkah, maka matilah akhirnya. Aduuh, berlebihan sekali!

.

.

.

"Hinata, hari ini kau tidak kemana-mana kan? Ibu ingin mengajakmu menjenguk nenek. Apa kau mau ikut?"

"Sangat mau ibu. Aku ingin segera menciumnya."

"Persiapkan barang-barangmu! Kita akan segera berangkat."

"Baik, bu…"

.

.

.

"Nenek…! Apa kabar? Bagaimana keadaan nenek selama jauh dariku? Apa nenek merindukanku? Setelah ini nenek pasti sembuh karena sudah bertemu denganku," godaku.

"Baik cucuku yang cantik… Terima kasih, ya sayang sudah datang menjenguk nenek disini."

"Nah, hari ini kau menjaga nenek bersama bibimu, ya? Ibu akan pulang ke rumah, kan kasihan ayahmu sendirian. Dan ibu, lekas sembuh, ya…"

"Terima kasih…"

Aku sungguh merasa prihatin pada keadaan nenekku sekarang ini. Mengapa harus orang yang aku sayangi yang sakit seperti ini? Tuhan sembuhkan dia, jangan berikan dia penderitaan yang menyakitkan, kasihani dia Tuhan.

"Hinata…?"

"Ya, Nek? Ada apa?"

"Dengarkan kata nenek baik-baik!"

'Ada apa ini? Tiba-tiba jantungku berdegup sangat kencang saat nenek menyuruhku untuk mendengarkannya baik-baik.'

"Jika kau telah diterima di sekolah KSHS, pilihlah yang itu saja."

Mengapa? Tiba-tiba nenek menginginkan aku untuk sekolah di tempat anak-anak favorit? Padahal aku ini hanyalah murid biasa sewaktu aku masih junior dulu. Tapi, nenek…

"…Baik, Nek. Jika aku telah diterima disana, aku akan mengambil pilihan disekolah itu."

Aku langsung saja menerima perkataan nenekku tanpa banyak bertanya. Karena dia bicara sangat serius, dan aku tak berani menanyakannya akan hal itu.

.

.

.

"Nenek akan pulang hari ini, bu? Syukurlah," tanyaku kepada ibu setelah aku pulang dari rumah sakit sehari yang lalu.

"Iya, nanti kita akan kerumah nenek dan akan mengecek apakah nenek benar-benar sudah sehat atau belum."

"Baik, Bu…"

.

.

"Selamat datang, Nek…"

Nenekku disambut oleh anak-anaknya termasuk ibuku dan cucunya termasuk aku. Aneh yang kudapat, kenapa nenek pucat sekali, seharusnya sepulang dari rumah sakit kondisinya lebih baik dari sebelumnya, tapi, ini…

"Ibu, hari ini aku menginap di rumah nenek, ya Bu? Aku ingin disampingnya malam ini."

"Baiklah, nak. Tapi, rawat nenekmu, disini juga ada bibi-bibimu. Jadi kau bisa minta bantuan kepada mereka. Kalau begitu ibu akan pulang, jaga dirimu baik-baik."

"Iya, Bu, terima kasih."

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit setelah ibuku pulang, tiba-tiba nenekku mengalami kejang dan sesak nafas yang sampai membuatnya terbatuk-batuk. Kami semua panik dan segera menangani nenek sebisa kami. Segala puji untuk Tuhan sudah kami lontarkan untuk kesembuhan nenek, dan nenek pun juga ikut memuji Tuhan disela-sela sesak nafasnya. Sungguh menyakitkan melihat orang yang kusayangi tengah memperjuangkan diri untuk tetap hidup. Aku pun masih ingat apa yang dikatakannya disela-sela aku menangis karena aku baru mengetahui kalau ternyata dia menderita penyakit jantung.

"Sudahlah Hinata, jangan menangis seperti itu…"

"Tapi, Nek, penyakit itu sangat berat. Aku takut kehilangan nenek disisiku."

"Nenek tahu, Hinata, tapi jika Tuhan menghendaki, maka nenek akan hidup lebih lama dan masih akan melihat kau di perguruan tinggi nanti."

Sungguh, aku ingin menangis jika mengingat itu lagi. Aku sungguh bodoh! Tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk nenek disaat seperti ini. Padahal disaat aku memiliki masalah, nenek selalu mau menjadi orang yang paling sabar yang mau mendengarkan masalahku, dialah orang yang merawatku selama tiga tahun dari aku masih sekolah dasar tingkat kedua hingga tingkat kelima, meski aku adalah anak yang nakal waktu itu, saat kedua orang tuaku memutuskan untuk mencari nafkah untuk keluarga kecilku, tapi dia selalu sabar mengajariku tanpa pernah membentak dan memukulku.

Namun keajaiban telah terjadi setelah beberapa menit nenek mengalami sesak nafas, nenek telah berhenti sesak nafas dan kemudian dia tidur dengan lelap, menyusul kami yang juga dari tadi sudah sangat lelah menjaga nenek seharian.

Saat sang fajar menampakkan sinarnya, aku pun terbangun dari tidur lelahku. Tapi itu bujan berarti hal yang membahagiakan untukku, karena nenek telah kambuh kembali. Kami pun kembali mengerahkan kekuatan sebisa kami untuk tetap merawat nenek dan dengan segala puji untuk Tuhan mengharapkan kesembuhannya. Ditengah kegentingan akan kondisi nenek, salah satu pamanku berkata padaku,

"Hinata, tolong sapukan halaman rumah nenek, ya? Lihat, sangat kotor sekali."

"Baik, Paman…"

Aku pun turut mengajak adik-adik sepupuku untuk membantuku menyapu halaman rumah nenek yang penuh dengan dedaunan kering berserakan. Hanya ini yang bisa aku berikan untuk nenek. Tolong, Nek, sembuhlah untuk diriku ini, aku masih membutuhkanmu…

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara tangis dari dalam kamar nenekku, dengan refleks aku menjatuhkan sapu yang sejak tadi kugunakan untuk membersihkan halaman rumah nenek dan aku pun berlari menuju kamar nenek melihat apa yang terjadi.

"NENEK…! BANGUN, NEK! KENAPA KAU MENINGGALKAN AKU?"

Tangisan. Yah, tangisan ku yang kudengar saat ini. Bukan lagi sebuah kata pelipur lara darinya. Kini aku hanya bisa menangis disamping jenazahnya yang masih hangat. Kini orang yang sangat sangat sangat berkesan dalam hidupku harus kembali kepadaNya.

"NENEK! LALU NANTI AKU TIDUR BERSAMA SIAPA, NEK? BANGUN!

KAU INGIN MELIHATKU SAMPAI DI PERGURUAN TINGGI NANTI KAN, NEK?"

Pertanyaan konyol disela tangisanku ini memang sangat konyol! Tapi justru membuat orang-orang disampingku ikut menangis. Tiba-tiba ayahku datang dan menarikku keluar dari kamar nenek.

"Hinata, tenanglah! Kau sudah besar, jangan menangis seperti itu. Jika kau menangis terus apalagi didekat jenazahnya, maka kasihan nenek, dia tidak akan tenang di alam sana. Sudah, sekarang kau pulang, dan ganti pakaianmu, hari ini kita akan memakamkan nenek."

Aku tersadar dengan perkataan ayah padaku, tidak seharusnya aku menangis disamping jenazah nenek yang sangat aku sayangi supaya dia tenang disana. Dan aku pun segera menuju rumahku.

.

.

.

"Hinataaa! Bagaimana? Kau diterima tidak? Aku bahagia karena aku diterima di sekolah ini!" dengan riangnya Tayuya bercerita kepadaku.

"Wah, ternyata aku juga diterima…! Hhhaaaaa?!"

"Kenapa Hinata? Ada apa?"

"A-a-aku, u-u-ur-urutan… KEDUAPULUH SEMBILAN?"

"Apa? Hebat sekali kau! Aku saja hanya urutan lima puluh dua. Payah!"

"Ini mustahil! Bagaimana mungkin, di sekolah keagamaan kemarin aku urutan enam puluh sedangkan disini dua puluh sembilan?"

"Hey, tidak ada yang mustahil!"

.

.

.

"Apa?" Serempak ayah dan ibuku yang mengetahui kalau anak mereka diterima dengan urutan yang membuat mereka kaget.

"…Ehem…emm… Jadi Hinata, karena sudah mengetahui kedua hasil tes, kau mau ambil sekolah yang mana?" Tanya ayahku.

"Baik, aku akan memilih sekolah di…

Konoha Senior High School…"

'sesuai dengan keinginan terakhir nenekku.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. To Be Continued .**

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah mampir untuk membaca fic yang aneh ini. Maaf kepada para author senior dan readers yang mungkin kecewa karena fic yang gaje ini udah hadir disini. #bungkuk-bungkuk**

**Memang di chapter ini lebih mengacu ke family, tpi di chapter selanjutnya akan didominasi friendship.#Cling! (gaya guru Guy*)**

**Dapnhe akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menjadi author yang profesional kaya' author-author yang ada disini semua. Doakan daku, ya…**

**Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat diharapkan untuk kesempurnaan fic ini.**

**Terima kasih banyak ^_^ ...  
**


End file.
